Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a baked confectionery product with a healthy touch, and more particularly to a process for producing a baked confectionery product with at least one bright green plant leaf (hereinafter referred to simply as a "herb") firmly adhered to the surface thereof. The term "baked confectionery product" used in the instant specification is intended to encompass biscuits, pies, cookies, crackers, bread and the like.
Prior Art
There have heretofore been no such baked confectionery products as biscuits, pies and crackers which have a green plant leaf adhered thereto. This is so because attachment, after baking, of plant leaves to baked products entails such poor adhesion therebetween that the leaves may be peeled off the baked confectionery products in the course of distribution or eating of the products, or because baking of dough sheet units after attachment thereto of green plant leaves entails loss of the bright green color of the plant leaves due to high temperatures during the baking, though the leaves are firmly adhered to the resulting baked confectionery products. Additionally stated, the term "dough sheet unit" used in the instant specification is intended to correspond to one baked confectionery product such as one biscuit, one pie or one cracker.
An object of the present invention is to provide a process for producing a baked confectionery product of fine flavor with at least one plant leaf of a bright green color firmly adhered to the surface thereof.